


The PM’S Wife

by EmilieVitnux



Series: The First Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieVitnux/pseuds/EmilieVitnux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he heard of her he knew she was nothing but trouble, it was confirmed the first time he saw her. You can't just fell in love with The PM's wife without paying the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PM’S Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thanks HistoireEternelle and ripperblackstaff for reading this and for the beta! :)

The first time he heard about her, he knew she was nothing but trouble. The Prime Minister, this idiot, told him that he had put his non-serious girlfriend pregnant and she apparently didn’t want to get rid of it. “She will not talk to the press, even if I don’t take my responsibilities so let’s forget about it”. But no, Malcolm didn’t believe it, this was a too big an opportunity for the woman, this Clara Oswald, to stay quiet and not talk to the media if the Prime Minister just let her down when she was pregnant. He knew that he fucking needed to take responsibilities and marry the girl. It was the only way to avoid the “baby-gate”.

 

So he forced the Prime Minister to talk to the girl and to marry her. And he did, he proposed to the girl and she said yes, he even asked Malcolm to be his best man, even if they weren’t even friends.

 

* * *

 

The First time he saw her it was at her wedding. He had heard of her and sent her emails and stuff, but he had never met her before. He was standing next to the Prime Minister and then she was here in her white dress and he had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She was petite, brunette, looking smart and naive. Her face was strangely round and her big and expressive brown eyes probably make everyone fall to their knees and apologize for everything they could have done to her when she started to cry. She was young, in her late twenty probably and she was marrying a man 15 years older than her. A man who clearly wanted to be anywhere but at his own wedding.

 

If Malcolm weren’t one of the only people to know the truth, he wouldn’t have been able to see that she was already 3 months pregnant. It was a discreet pregnancy, only a few people knew about it and it was better this way. Soon they’ll let the media see that Clara what tacking weight and everyone would start to ask question about it and the announcement of her pregnancy wouldn’t be a surprise for anyone. But for now, they all needed to stay quiet about it.

 

But when she said her vows, Malcolm couldn’t help but think she was making a mistake; the wedding was a joke and the marriage would be a farce and he knew it wouldn’t end well.

 

* * *

 

The first time he cried for her was when he learned she had lost the baby. She was 4 months pregnant one morning and the next hour she wasn’t anymore. “It happens sometime,” the doctor said “you can’t do anything to avoid it”.

 

And it was all. The baby was lost, but she was still married to a man she didn’t love and she couldn’t leave him like that after being married for barely a month. Her husband didn’t even come to the hospital when he learned the new; the Prime Minister just called him, telling him that there was a problem with the baby and that he needed to go and take care of things before the press heard about the miscarriage. The bastard didn’t show any emotion when he learned that his baby was lost.

 

She was in her hospital room and he was watching her from afar, in the hallway behind a glass. He needed to take care of everything, to calm the press and make sure the nurses, the doctors and everyone in this fucking hospital wouldn’t talk about the fact that PM’s wife was left alone in a hospital when she just had a miscarriage.

 

She was crying in her hospital room. Because of the baby, because she was in pain but also because she knew she was trapped in a loveless marriage. And while he was watching her Malcolm was crying too. A single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. He’ll have to take care of the press and protect her against the media.

 

* * *

 

The first time he talked to her was 2 months after she had lost the baby, she was still trapped and she needed to be ready for her first meeting with the press after the miscarriage. He was here to help, because he was the best and because the one who was supposed to help in the exercise was too stupid to understand that she wasn’t okay, even after 2 months.

 

He didn’t know what to say to her, usually talking wasn’t a problem for him. Yelling and cursing at people was a thing he could do in his sleep. But what can you say to someone you barely know and you’ve seen in the worst moment of their life? Nothing, you just keep you fucking mouth shut. In the end it was she who started to talk; she just looked at him and recognized him.

 

“You were there that day? At the hospital when I…” He didn’t let het finish her sentence; it was better for both of them.

“Yes, I was there. It’s my job”.

“Yeah, your job was to be there at the hospital when my own husband wasn’t.” She wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the floor, and she seemed totally destroyed.

“He was really busy that day he asked me to come as soon as I could.” Fuck, even he knew that it was a fucking lie, and not a good one.

“What could have been more important than his wife and child?” He could barely hear her whispering and for a moment he thought he had imagined it.

 

He didn’t know what to answer to that, there was nothing to say, so he just shut the fuck up and started to talk about press and media and how they’ll handle things.

 

* * *

 

The first time he dined with her was after a press conference. She had talked about her project to help children in need and she was exhausted. So she simply came into his office to talk about the conference and what she did wrong and what she did right and what would be their next moves to make her husband look good for the press.

 

He asked Sam to delivered her a salad with shrimps and tomatoes while he ate his tangerines. What started like a business diner, ended up like a discussion between peoples who could have been friends if they had met in another life and under different circumstances.

 

He didn’t even take time to wonder why she would stay here with him instead of going back home with her husband.

 

* * *

 

The first time he realized they were friends was when she told him the truth about her marriage “I didn’t love him. Our relationship was just convenient for both of us. He was really busy, so am I, we didn’t have to see each other every night. And he needed to be discreet, so I didn’t have to introduce him to my friends and family. It wasn’t serious, and yet, we ended up married… What the hell happened to my life?” She wasn’t looking at him while she asked that. She probably wasn’t talking to him either, so he knew he didn’t have to answer, he just had to listen to her.

 

He realized that she couldn’t say this kind of things to anyone but him, because he was the only one who really needed to keep this a secret, because it was his fucking job and now he was her friend.

 

* * *

 

The first time he hugged her was after she discovered that her husband was a fucking cheater. He was working late again and she came into his office, looking defeated. “He’s cheating on me” It’s was all she needed to say for him to understand that the PM had screwed everything up. And Clara only needed to look into his eyes to know that he already knew that. “You knew! You knew he’s cheating on me!” she started yelling at him, like _he_ was the cheater.

 

“Yes, I know, of course I know! I know everything; I need to know every fucking thing!” he yelled back, because yelling is easier when you are caught doing something wrong.

“Did you help him? Did you start this… this friendship with me to cover up for him?” she was not just yelling now, she was accusing him.

 

She seemed angrier against him for lying to her than against her own husband for being unfaithful. Probably because her marriage didn’t mean anything to her now but their friendship was the only thing that kept her from going crazy.

 

“No, of course no! I only know because this fucking idiot is too stupid to keep his fucking mouth closed!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that he was a cheater? “

“To what end? So you can see how stupid and ridiculous he is to cheat on you with some idiot who will talk to the press as soon as he’ll dump her? You already know that, and it won’t change anything for you. “

“You lied to me!” she accused him again. But he hadn’t, not really.

“I didn’t lie to you, I simply didn’t tell you what I knew about your husband.” It was ridiculous, the lowest defense he could think of, but he hadn’t anything else to say.

“This is lying by omission! It doesn’t make it any better!! You’re not better than him!” Her eyes were wet now and her voice started to shake.

 

He had come close to her; he wanted to yell at her to tell her that he was better than her husband and that she didn’t even care if her husband was cheating on her in the end, because she didn’t even love him.

 

But he didn’t, he simply stared at her while she was yelling and when she started to cry he hugged her and let cry on his shoulder while she was apologizing for what she had say to her. He couldn’t blame her or yell at her. She was trapped in a loveless marriage, with an unfaithful husband who wasn’t even there to help her recovering after her miscarriage. She needed him as a friend more than anything else.

 

* * *

 

The first time he kissed her was after a party at the office. It was nearly Christmas and like every year there was a party where everyone was drunk and ate too much. Her husband left early because of an “emergency”, an emergency that included a blond with big boobs and a miniskirt. He wasn’t even trying to be discreet anymore.

 

Clara was here and she simply didn’t seem to care about where her husband was or what he was doing – or rather who he was doing. They both wanted to leave after a cunt from the DoSac – who  was clearly drunk in addition to being fucking stupid – tried to hit on her. She didn’t want to hear about how fetus face – like he called him – really admired her work for the education of disadvantaged children and how the PM couldn’t have found a better wife. They needed to leave before Malcolm tried to kill him. Because he was fucking stupid and because he was trying to get into Clara’s pants.

 

So they left the party and they went to his office to share a drink of the Whisky he kept hidden into a drawer of his desk. They were talking and then she simply kissed him. At first he didn’t move, too afraid to end thing and simply enjoyed it. But when she tried to break the kiss he simply pulled her up against him and kissed her again. He let his tongue run her lips and when she opened her mouth to let him slide in, he was able to taste whisky and cocktail on her tongue.

 

Much later, when she left to go back to her husband, he knew that troubles just really started.

 

* * *

 

The first time he slept with her was a few weeks after their first kiss. It was so cliché and so desperate at the same time. He knew that the Prime Minister had an affair, and he was working to cover it and to not let the media know about it. It was killing him to do this, to protect this fucking cheater while he was having a thing with his wife. They didn’t know how to call it. An affair? They didn’t have sex yet. A friendship? Friends don’t have passionate kiss full with sexual tension and guilt. So it was just a thing and he knew he needed to end it before it was too late. Before he fell completely in love with her and before someone caught them kissing in his office.

 

The Idiot – that’s how he called the PM now – didn’t suspect anything; he thought that Malcolm was teaching his wife how to be a good PM’s wife while covering him for his infidelities. 

 

“Be careful, you’re… You’re the first since…” She didn’t need to end her sentence; he knew what she meant. He was the first since her miscarriage 5 months ago. The thought nearly made him stop, he needed to take her home and to love and worship her in a proper bed; not fuck her hard and fast on his desk. But he couldn’t stop, not now, not after what they been through together. Not when he needed her so much. But he needed to be sure that she enjoyed this as much as him so he caressed her, press on her clit and slide two fingers in her until she screamed against his shoulder. Biting him to muffle her scream and leaving a mark that he’ll be able to hide.

 

When he slid his cock in her, it felt like heaven, he looked her in the eyes when he started to move and didn’t stop until she came a second time. He knew he needed to stop this but it was already too late.

 

* * *

 

The first time they were caught it was by Sam. She came into his office to inform him that some twat from the DoSac was here and that they had fucked up with something important. Again.

 

Clara was on his lap and they were kissing and his hands were on her breasts and her hands were in his pants. There were no ways to pretend that it wasn’t what it looked like. That he wasn’t having an affair with the PM’s wife. That they weren’t having sex, in his office, in the middle of the day.

 

In the end none of them was afraid or panicked after being caught in the act. He, because he knew that Sam wouldn’t say anything to anyone. If she wanted to destroy him she had plenty of things to say, worse than his adventure with the PM’s wife. And Clara because she simply didn’t care anymore. If her husband wanted to leave her it was fine, if the whole country learned that she was sleeping with another man, she didn’t care about it. She simply didn’t care about the state of her marriage And Malcolm didn’t know what to think about it.

 

* * *

 

The first time he told her he loved her was after making love. Her husband was in a diplomatic travel in France for the weekend and he simply didn’t think that his wife should come with him. It was fine with her, she spent the entire weekend with him. They barely left the bed for two days. He knew Monday would be hell and that he’ll be sore in some new places. You can’t just spend two entire days and nights fucking like a mad man with a beautiful and much younger woman without paying the consequence later. But it didn’t really matter for him right now, not when Clara was in his bed, yelling his name, begging him to go faster, deeper, harder.

 

They came yelling each other’s name and then he simply said it. “I love you”. He didn’t even realize he had said it until she looked at him surprise. He wanted to say something; to tell her that it didn’t mean anything, that he simply said it in the heat of the moment. But then she smiled at him and simply said “I love you too” before kissing him again.

 

It was impossible to end this now, not after they confessed their love for each other. But he knew it wouldn’t end well.

 

* * *

 

The first time she left him it was because she was so tired of living her life. She was so fucking tired of living with a fucking idiot and to fucking smile every day at the fucking media and play like she was the most fucking happy girl in the world. She wasn’t happy, not with the PM, not away from him, not when she had to hide to be with the man she loved. She wanted to divorce, she wanted to leave her husband and to be happy with him, but he couldn’t understand that.

 

He couldn’t understand that all she wanted was for him to tell her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. That everything would be all right even if she had left the most important man of the country.

 

So she left him, and he didn’t hear about her for a week. He tried to call, to text her, but she wasn’t answering. He couldn’t beg her to come back to him, or her husband might found out everything and it would be over.

 

Finally after a week she came back, she was still tired, she was still sad and unhappy, but it was worse when she was away from him. So she came back but he knew he’d have to make a choice soon.

 

 

* * *

 

The first time the press talked about the affair it was after 6 months. They started to be careless and then fetus face from the DoSac saw them and talked to his fucking ex-girlfriend and the whole country knew about them. “ _Malcolm Tucker tucks the PM-Wife to bed_ ” with a picture of them kissing in front of his apartment.

 

Fucking bastards, they simply couldn’t let them in peace right? They placarded pictures of Clara everywhere saying what a terrible wife she was. Of course, she just wanted to be happy even if she was married to a cheating husband, but she apparently didn’t have the right, she apparently should be at her home, waiting for her husband to come home and start looking at her like his wife and not like a woman who was just living with him. 

 

He knew it was going to happen, he received messages from peoples he knew at the Times or other fucking papers, and he couldn’t do anything to avoid it. No one was powerful enough to stop a scandal like this to go out. All he could do was to call Clara and tell her that tomorrow everyone would look at her like she was some terrible wife who couldn’t keep her legs closed.

 

She didn’t even seem to care about what everyone would think of her, she didn’t have any child with him, she didn’t love him, all she wanted to know was if he would be with her at the end of the day. And he didn’t have any answer to that.

 

 

* * *

 

The first time she gave him an ultimatum, it was after the press release. Everyone knew about them, and it was time to choose. Her husband had already called her and told to “get the hell out his house”. She hadn’t needed his phone call for that, she had already planned to leave anyway, and nothing was holding her back now. So she simply asked him if he wanted to officially be with her now, to tell the Fucking Idiot to go to hell and live happily ever after.

 

But he knew that it wouldn’t be possible, not with his job, not in his country when the PM looked like a poor husband who discovered that his wife was fucking his best friend behind his back. He couldn’t even talk to the man without wanting to kill him and yet people thought they were friends. Fucking useless cunts.

 

She told him she loved him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him if only he would choose her over power and politic. He needed time to choose, she didn’t want to wait so she left his office without a word. He wasn’t even able to call her to stop her.

 

* * *

 

The first time he realized he had lost her was when he realized how stupid he had been to let her go. The Fucking Idiot wanted to talk to him about his “unfaithful, thankless and bitchy wife” like he called her and how he was a “fucking bastard” to sleep with her. The PM seemed to forget that he had been the first to cheat in his marriage.

 

It was then that Malcolm realized what a fucking disaster his life would be without Clara. Why should he lose the woman he loved and his last opportunity to be happy to a man too stupid to be married and cheat on a fantastic woman like Clara Oswald?

 

“Why don’t you get the fuck out of my office? You want to fire me? Do it, I don’t fucking care about it, I’ll found something else to do. You really think you’re the only fucking man who fucking needs my help? You’re a twat and an idiot; go ahead, fucking fire me. I have better fucking things to do than listening a cunt like you talking about how humiliated he is that the whole country knows that he’s being cheated on.”

 

He needed to see Clara; he needed to talk to her and to apologize for not choosing her as soon as she asked him.

 

“Oh and don’t forget that I know every fucking little secret that you want to hide, so don’t try anything against her, I can destroy your life if I want to”.

 

And he simply left, he needed to talk to someone.

 

* * *

 

The first time he ran after was when he was so desperate to win her back. She was leaving her house and would probably leave the country soon after her divorce. After all, she had nothing here to keep her in London. Her family and friends would understand her decision; staying in England after everyone learned that she cheated on her husband would be difficult and humiliating.

 

He took a cab and yelled at the driver to go faster, then he run to her apartment in London and pushed away peoples who were greedy to take pictures of her, fucking paparazzi. When he finally found her, she didn’t even look at him; she just walked past him, her head down, looking at the floor, probably to avoid journalists. He tried to talk to her but she didn’t want to, she just told him to “fuck off” and let her be. But he couldn’t, it was now or never, so he grabbed her arms and started talking

 

“I don’t fucking care about the PM, about the press, about the country! I only care about you! Your husband is a cunt and if he’s stupid enough to let you go then I won’t do the same mistake than this cunt! You were right, I should have chosen you immediately, and I shouldn’t have hesitated when you told me that you were leaving him. But I did, because I’m a fucking idiot, but now I’ve realized that I can’t let you go without fighting, because I love you and your stupid husband, the government and even the whole country can go fuck themselves; I still wouldn’t care about anything but you”

 

After that he didn’t know what to say, he simply stared at her, out of breath, hoping that she would gave him another chance, that she would see how much she meant to him and how sorry he was to have made the mistake to let her go.

 

She smiled at him, her big brown eyes, full of tears and love and then she simply nodded before kissing him, full on the mouth, in front of everyone. “I love you too”. Nothing else mattered.

 

While kissing her back, he gave a finger to the paparazzi, he didn’t fucking care about them, they could go to hell, as long as he was with Clara Oswald, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in english, hope you all liked it! :p


End file.
